The invention relates to hanging devices, and more particularly to a hanging bracket for securing to a chain link fence, for hanging a garment or other article.
At tennis courts, baseball diamonds and other locations where chain link fences are common, it is often desired to hang articles of clothing such as jackets, warmup sweaters, etc. on the fence rather than laying them on the ground. Garments are often pushed through the diamond openings of the fence, but this can cause snagging damage if the fence wire is rough, as from burrs of galvanizing material.
Presently available devices for hanging garments, tennis rackets and other articles from a chain link fence are not always completely satisfactory for a number of reasons. First, some of the presently available devices are not adaptable for mounting in or hanging from the diamond opening of a chain link fence but must be mounted to the vertical and horizontal post and strengthening members. Second, certain conventional devices are difficult and time-consuming to attach to and remove from a chain link fence and require various movable fittings for mounting thereto. Many of the prior art devices would not be economical for the purposes of the present invention.
The following patents have some pertinence to the present invention, although none shows a device similar to that of the invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,669,782 (Risser) and 4,049,126 (Halverson); British Patents Nos. 710,030 and 800,654; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,640,423. These prior patents show devices for attaching objects to fences, wire grids, pegboards and other screen-like structures, but none is configured similarly or functions similarly to the device of the present invention.